


Part Of The War

by orphan_account



Series: The Sentinel Chronicles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Brutal death, Final Goodbyes, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trapped, a family and friends must escape from a building they are trapped in by a brute. Out of ammo and exhausted they wait either to be slaughtered or saved.





	Part Of The War

**Author's Note:**

> This is something different, something I didn't really think was gonna be completed yet it was. Anyways, here it is.. my latest creation. , part of the war with the reapers. Enjoy the read

His idea was suicidal, he knew it but it was the only way to save everyone, to save the ones he loved and his close friends especially. 

 

The brute was closing in on them, it was huge and strong yet he had to do it. 

 

Looking at his family, friends and his lover, Karson grimaces at the sight of them. Dirty and bloodied clothes. Bandages rapped around body parts and their weapons scattered across the floor empty of all ammo as they hid under a partially fallen wall.

 

“This is the end..”

 

The low scarred voice came from one of the older man in the group, making Karsons head snap around and tackle him before he could make another noise.

 

“Shut it!”

 

He hisses as the brute approached, it's nose raised high in the air as it tried to sniff them out of hiding. But luckily for them the beast moved on, but it didn't leave the room. The weeks of running and battle gave them some cover in scent, but not enough it seemed.

 

Moving slowly over to one of the elderly women, he rests a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump but not make a sound.

 

“It's alright Mother.”

 

He would mutter before he smiled at her, in return a small smile split her lips until the brute comes back into sight, causing her to mouth “What are we gonna do about that thing?”. 

 

He didn't want to tell her the truth, didnt want her to cry and he most definitely didn't want her to try and come back for him yet he couldn't find it in himself to lie to her.

 

He gathered his thoughts in silence as the beast went by them again before he spoke.

 

“I'll have to distract it mother.. it's the only way”

 

He barely made a whisper as the beast wasn't far away. He expected her reaction and yet it still made him sad to see his mother with fear in her eyes, the tears gathering there as her head shakes back and forth as a silent sob escapes her lips.

 

“I know.. I know.. but it's the only way to get everyone else alive out”

 

As he finished speaking, he turned and laid down. His eyes filled with tears as he went to each person in the room and explained the plan.

 

Some made silent protects, some tried to talk him out of it but in the ultimate end they knew that there was nothing else they could do. They had no ammo and almost no one in the room was a biotic or a tech specialist.

 

Even the few that were, they were exhausted and had either virtually no energy or their omni tools were shattered long ago. 

 

After he finished speaking with the last member of his family, he went to the edge, to the last person he needed to talk to.

 

Kaidan, his lover for months and one of the few people he could trust watched the brute in silence, his eyes snapping around as he silently approached. 

 

“There you are. Whats the plan?”

 

His face fell at the question, he knew he would ask and yet he wasn't ready for it. Like everyone else, he wasn't ready to tell him. But when he did Kaidans reaction was worse then the rest. 

 

The man's eyes filled with fear, pain and misery before the tears made his eyes a glassy mess. 

 

He hated seeing that look on his face, he hated seeing the tears there, he hated seeing the pain and misery in his eyes. But the facts were there, if he didn't do it they would all die.

 

“Their must be another way Karson.. there's gotta be”

 

“There isn't another way Kaidan”

 

Kaidan buries his face in his hands, sobbing silently as he let the tears fall finally. After a few minutes, Karson rests a hand on his shoulder. Giving Kaidan a small smile of reassurance as he stands up.

 

"Goodbye" 

 

Was the final thing he heard as he stands up, he begins yelling and waving his arms, causing the brute to turn towards him with speed he didn't anticipate. 

 

With its full attention on him, he turned and sprinted for the stairs. Climbing them two at a time as the beast chased after him, he didn't know if everyone had gotten out or not. That didn't matter to him though. What mattered was for him to get the beast away from them as fast as possible.

 

After several minutes of running and dodging up the stairs, he comes to the roof and pales. Their was no other way off, he couldn't hear anything but the sky was a blaze. Which told him someone was near and fighting. Could it be rescuers? Or could it be more of those mutant beasts attempting to kill his family. Either way it didn't help him, as his emotions were a complete and utter mess at the exact moment.

 

The grunting of the brute brought him back into reality, the beast was standing behind him. And it was preparing to charge him. He seen them charge before and knew he would die instantly if he didn't do anything.

 

Waiting for it to charge, he jumped to the side, barely avoiding the beasts claws as it plumped to its death off the roof with a mournful howl.

 

Blinking in surprise, he goes to stands up but hears a sudden cracking. The cracking was the section of roof he landed on hard. This part of the roof he realized was weaker then the other part. Yet before he could react, the roof gave way making him feel like he had no weight at all.

 

Falling, such a sensation yet something no one ever wanted to happen. As he falls memories flashed in front of his eyes before and during the reaper war.

 

Memories of him and his family at the beach, sitting and watching movies in the living room, drinking with his friends, going on dates with Kaidan and many more happy memories.

 

Feeling his body being ripped apart slowly by the pressure of the fall , he closed his eyes and embraced his death and destiny as he hit the pavement so hard he died instantaneously.


End file.
